Dora, Blue, and Thomas' Christmas/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Dora, Blue, and Thomas' Christmas. *(Dora the Explorer/Blue's Clues/Thomas & Friends Theme Song & Title Card) *(Door opens) *Steve: Hi!, Merry Christmas!, It's Me, Steve! *Dora: Hola!, Feliz Navidad!, Soy Dora! *Blue: (Barks Hi!, I'm Blue!) *Thomas: Hello, Everybody!, I'm Thomas the Tank Engine! *Steve: And Today, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, and My Friends are Here! *Dora: Say "Hi", Everyone! *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Hi! *Tico: Hola! *Steve: We're So Glad You're Here!, and You're Just in Time to Help Us Decorate Our House for Christmas!, Hey!, Do You Wanna Help Us Decorate? *Child: Yeah! *Dora: You Will? *Thomas: Great! *Steve: Okay, Everyone!, Let's Get Started! *Blue: (Barks Let's Start With The Fire Place!) *Steve: Okay!, Let's See What We've Got in This Box!, We've Got..., Stockings, Snowmen Statues, and..., Ooh!, Ornaments! *Boots: But, Which of These Things Go on Top of The Edge? *Dora: Good Question, Boots! *Thomas: Do You Know? *Steve: Which of These Things Go on Top of The Edge of The Fire Place?, The Stockings, The Snowmen Statues, or The Ornaments? *Child: The Stockings! *Benny: The Stockings!, Yeah! *Tickety: You're Right! *Steve: The Stockings Go on The Handle Parts! *Dora: Fantastico! *Tico: Muy Bien! *Thomas: You're Good at This! *Blue: (Barks Hey!, Let's Put The Snowflake Decorations on Top of The Ceiling!) *Isa: Great Idea, Blue! *Steve: We Can Put The Snowflake Decorations on Top of The Ceiling! *Dora: But We Need Something High Up to Decorate The Snowflake Decorations! *Thomas: But What? *Steve: Do You Know?, Which of These Ladders is The Highest? *Child: That One!, The Tallest! *Steve: Ooh!, This One!, Thanks! *(Steve climbs the tallest ladder and decorates the ceiling) *Steve: There! *Slippery: Wow!, Nice, Steve! *Steve: Thanks! *Dora: Great!, Now We're Finished! *Thomas: We Got The Things Set Up! *Isa: Hey, Blue!, Are We Finished? *Blue: (Barks No, Isa!, We Forgot to Do One Last Thing!) *Steve: We Forgot to Do One Thing? *Blue: (Barks Yeah!) *Dora: Does Anybody Know What We Forgot to Do? *Tico: No Sabemos! *Sidetable: We Don't Know! *Thomas: Hey, Blue!, What Did We Forgot to Do? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue stamps the pawprint) *Steve: Oh!, Great Idea! *Dora: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Forgot to Do for Christmas! *Thomas: We Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Dora and Thomas: (Singing) Cause That's A Really Great Game! *Steve, Dora, Thomas, Blue, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: So Remember! *Dora: Blue's Pawprint Will Be On The Clues! *Thomas: Blue's Clues! *Mailbox: But How Do We Get Rid of This Pawprint? *Diego: Yeah!, How? *Dora: Hey!, I Have Something To Get Rid of The Pawprint! *Steve: You Do, Dora? *Dora: Si!, It's in My Backpack!, Mochilla! *Backpack: Si? *Dora: I Need Something to Get Rid of This Pawprint!, Do You Have Anything in There? *Backpack: Si!, I Have Something to Clean Up The Pawprint!, But You Need to Say "Backpack!" *Steve: Great Idea!, Will You Check Dora's Backpack to Find Something to Clean Up This Pawprint? *Child: Yeah! *Dora: Great! *Thomas: Say Backpack! *(Song Starts) *Backpack: (Singing) Backpack, Backpack!, Backpack, Backpack!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Backpack: Hola!, Feliz Navidad!, Dora Needs Something to Clean Up The Pawprint So She, Steve, Thomas, Blue, and Their Friends Can Play Blue's Clues!, Will This Clean Up The Pawprint?, No!, That's A Baby Bottle!, Will This Clean Up The Pawprint?, No!, That's Honey!, Will This Clean Up The Pawprint? *(The blue cursor clicks on the towel) *Backpack: Si!, The Towel!, The Towel Can Clean Up The Pawprint!, Smart Looking!, Yum, Yum, Yum!, Delicioso! *Steve: Great!, We Can Use The Towel To Get Rid of The Pawprint! *Dora: But We're Gonna Need Your Help! *Thomas: Put Your Hands on The Towel, Put It on The Pawprint, and... *Steve, Dora, Thomas, Blue, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Clean, Clean, Clean, Clean, Clean, Clean! *(The pawprint cleans up) *Shovel: We Did It! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Yay!) *Steve: We Got Rid of The Pawprint! *Dora: Thanks for Helping Us Get Rid of The Pawprint! Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Transcripts